despuès de la tormenta
by Yahg
Summary: mmm un nuevo comienzo,una nueva vida, un nuevoamor para olvidar anteriores doleres de corazòn.
1. Default Chapter

Hi ya después de el largo descanso, he regresado y como lo había planeado con un fic con la pareja de Ray X Salima.  
  
MMmmm les pido de antemano que me disculpen, si en algunas no coincide este fic con el anime, pero realmente no tiene mucho que ver.  
  
Lo importante es saber que en este fic han pasado 3 años después de que Salima se alejo de las bey batallas y Ray sigue en ello, después de perder a su pelirroja de adoración (Annya Ivanov, vease Tu y yo, te necesito, y este cuerpo si es mío)  
  
Capitulo 1: Introducción  
  
En una habitación oscura se encontraban 7 personas, la oscuridad no era el problema, era el liquido que estaba fluyendo del abdomen de una chica sin que ninguna de las 6 otras personas pudieran hacer nada  
  
-Maldición déjennos salir ,que no ven lo que hicieron  
  
-Si ayuden a nuestra amiga es lo que le pedimos  
  
-Por favor  
  
-Ya basta si lo que desean son las bit.beast se las daremos, pero ayúdennos  
  
Pero nadie respondía  
  
Vamos Annya te pondrás bien  
  
-Tan lindo como siempre – la chica se rió como si nada pasara- pero creo que de esta no salgo  
  
-No digas eso – dijo el chico de cabellos negros que la sostenía en sus brazos, mientras las lagrima salían desmedidas  
  
-Sabes algo que siempre te quise decir es que te amo con todo el corazón y me parte el alma que llores, por favor no lo hagas  
  
Ray no podía retener sus lágrimas  
  
Annya pasó una mano Portu mejilla y lo la detuvo en sus labios.  
  
Te amo.  
  
Después de eso los Bey Blakers había logrado salir .Todo estaría bien.  
  
Había pasado unos meses, pero el aun seguía llevándola en sus pensamientos y en su corazón, quien hubiera pensado que ella la que juraba tanto amor se había marchado sin mas ni mas.  
  
Su relación era Historia.  
  
El era hora un chico frió de mirada gatuna, que solo salía por las noches a pasear, pues los días se le hacían demasiado alegre y sobre todo le recordaban a ella.  
  
Rió con una sonrisa socarrona pues analizando la situación, el estaba salado en el amor, primero fue Maraiha, luego la integrante de los psyquikids salima y ahora era la ojos cielo, la hermana de Tala.  
  
Todo había sucedido tan rápido y tan doloroso que aun no lo superaba.  
  
En uno de sus usuales paseos nocturnos creyó verla cruzar la calle. , la siguió solo para encontrarse que no se trataba de su novia.  
  
Cualquiera pensaría que la novia estaba loca, para dejar a semejante biscocho, pero Annya Ivanov no estaba loca, solo estaba muerta. Si así es la Ivanov había muerto en aquella negra bodega, lo peor del asunto que había muerto en los brazos de Ray y el sin poder hacer nada.Era una culpa que el cargaban inútilmente en su conciencia. Ya que fue el quien guió al equipo a tal bodega.  
  
-Soy un estupido.  
  
Pero lo que el no sabía es que todo cambiaria, para traerle un poco de felicidad a este triste y solitario corazón, que tanto la necesitaba y gritaba por una nueva oportunidad.  
  
Ahora solo faltaba que el pudiera ver que esa dichosa oportunidad no estaba tan lejos. Y el pudiera aprovecharla.   
  
CONTINUARA....  
  
Si este es una pequeña y corta introducción, pero si les gusta la pareja de Ray Salima, estan invitados a que sigan leyendo y para que yo siga escribiendo, dejen review, se acepta todo tipo de comentarios.  
  
DONEC ERIS FELIX, NUMERABIS AMICOS.


	2. LLEGADAS

OHAIYO YAA GENTE BONITA QUIERO AGRADECER A LOS QUE DEJARON REVIEWS,NO ME OLVIDO DE ELLOS,PERO EN ESTE CAPITULO NO LOS CONTESTARE, POR LA RAZON DE CARECER DE VISTA (LUEGO LES EXPLICO)

PERO VAYAMOS AL FIC.

* * *

Capitulo2: Llegadas

Una tarde lluviosa se encontraba en cierta ciudad y desde un hermoso ventanal una chica pelirroja apreciaba la escena de la lluvia, sin nada que hacer por el momento esto era muy entretenido.

Desde hace cuanto que no veía al cielo para reconfortar su alma, hace cuanto que no sonreía con dulzura, hace cuanto que había amado, podría llevar la cuenta perfectamente con los dedos. Solo una vez había entregado el corazón y esa vez se había equivocado, pero ella aun creía en el amor, soñaba no con encontrar al príncipe azul, pero si a la persona que pudiera amarla.

Esta pelirroja era Salima ex integrante del equipo Psykinds, hacía años que no había vuelto a ver o saber que había pasado con sus compañeros, la ultima vez que los vio fue el que perdieron contra los Bey blakers, después de eso cada chico había tomado su camino, ella junto Kane habían intentado algo, pero después de meses se dio cuenta de que eso no funcionaria ,porque cada uno ya peleaba por causas distintas Kane por ser el mejor Bey luchador y ella por recuperar sus estudios.

Una voz se dejo escuchar para sacarla de sus pensamientos

PASAJEROS CON DESTINO A TOKIO FAVOR DE ABORDAR POR EL ANDEN 5

Ahhhhh- ella suspiro, por fin había llegado la hora marcharse de aquella ciudad y empezar de nuevo, mas no desde cero ,por que lo que había vivido no era en vano.

Mientras Tanto en un departamento

Un chico de cabellos negros se tumbo pesadamente sobre el sofá del mismo color que sus cabellos.

-Mi vida es un asco y yo soy un estupido

Cuando de pronto como caído del cielo escucho que alguien llamaba a su puerta, se trataba de una persona de cabellos rojizos y complexión delgada, que estaba recargado sobre el muro. Nuestro Gatuno amigo abrió la puerta para encontrarse por un momento con la imagen de....

-¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡Annya!!!!!!!!!!! – el neko- jin abrazo efusivamente a el pelirrojo hay parado

-Hey tranquilo se que soy bonito, pero no es para tanto- contesto con burla el ruso

Ray despertó de su visión para encontrarse que se trataba del inigualable Tala Ivanov. Maldijo por lo bajo era la una de tantas veces que eso le pasaba, pues su subconsciente lo traicionaba y mas con el sumo parecido entre ambos hermanos.

-Lo lamento Tala, dime que deseas – dijo el ojos ámbar con esa adquirida frialdad

Y aunque Tala le dolía el hecho de que su hermana ya no estuviera, No era razón para que el chino se echara a perder la vida.

-Vamos como diría Tyson no te amargues viejo

-Dime Tala no la extrañas

-Tu que crees –respondió con voz seca y dolida

Ray se quedo callado, pues la respuesta era obvia y tala volvió hablar para distraerlo

-Como diría ella no te amargues, que te dará el mal d e la pasa

Ray se hecho a llorar por las palabras de Tala ,ya que su ex amada solo las usaba en ocasiones especiales y Tala no estaba ayudando mucho que digamos a que la dejara ir.

Tala : Creo que la regué , sabes vine a verte ,por que quería invitarte a una fiesta ,es justo lo que necesitas

Ray-No quiero ir

Tala -Rayos Ray, que crees que puedes seguir toda tu vida llorándole a mi hermana, ella ya no esta aquí y tu si, no me digas que te quedaras así nada mas y te rendirás

Ray -Pues Si

Tala se molestó y le salio lo Annya, sentó de un golpe al chino

PARATE COBARDE ,CREES QUE CON LLORAR TODAS LAS NOCHES ELLA REGRESARA , SI NO LO SABES NO ERES A LUNICO QUE LE DUELE LA PERDIDA ,PERO DIME ACASO NO DISFRUTASTE CADA MOMENTO A SU LADO

A Ray también se le acabo la paciencia y le grito

DISFRUTE CADA MOMENTO Y TU COMO PUEDES PEDIRME QUE LA OLVIDE ,QUE CLASES DE DESCORAZONADO ERES COMO PARA OLVIDARLA TAN RAPIDO

Tala – NO LA HE OLVIDADO Y PRECISAMENTE POR ESO DISFRUTO MI VIDA TU CREES QUE NO ME DUELE, CON QUE SE HA FRIO NO QUIERE DECIR QUE NO TENGA SENTIMIENTOS, PERO LA VIDA SIGUE NEKO Y TU NO TE PUEDES QUEDAR ESTANCADO EN UN MOMENTO DOLOROSO, DEBES SEGUIR

Con estas últimas palabras tala comenzó a sollozar. Ray se quedó sin habla

Tala se incorporó se tallo con la mano y hablo fríamente: Vienes o no

Ray no supo que contestar, pero algo en el lo impulso a seguir al ruso , Así ambos había salido del departamento. Una vez en una camioneta negra el neko se dio cuenta que estaban sollos pues casi toda la banda estaba abordo

Ray: Hola chico

Tala se hecho a reír y dijo con voz de triunfo: Por fin saque al triste tigre (refiriéndose a Ray) de su jaula, ahora vamonos.

Ray vio con mirada asesina a Tala, pues se dio cuenta que la s lagrima había sido de mas, bueno según el, pero no tardo en esbozar una ligera sonrisa, pues ese tipo de acciones era muy propias de su..., perdón de Annya.

Y si por fin había un ligero rayo de esperanza para el neko –jin , pues talvez comenzaría de nuevo a abrir la mente, pero eso sería un procesó rápido o lento ,solo el lo decidiría.

Continuara

No me maten, lamento haberlo cortado aquí, pero no pude evitarlo se que es corto, per o haré todo lo posible para que le próximo sea mas largo y saben que me ayudaría a inspirarme???

Si adivinaron sus reviews, son lo que me da fuerza para seguir con esta historia, así como el resto de las otras.

No se olviden de apoyarme. Hasta la vista

_DONEC ERIS FELIX, MULTOS NUMERABIS AMICOS._


	3. destinos

Bien una vez mas he llegado con un nuevo capitulo espero les guste ,pero antes contestemos review's :

**AIDA**

_BUENO QUE GUSTO QUE TE GUSTE LA PAREJA , SIGUE LEYENDO Y ANIMATE A DEJAR UN REVIEW _

**TOMOYO DAIDOUJI-CHAN**

_MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LOS DESEOS, YO TAMBIEN ME DESEO LO MEJOR _

_Y BUENO YA CONTINUO ESTO ,TU DEJAME UN REVIEW ( CLARO SI DESEAS ) _

_ME DA GUSTO QUE TE AGRADE LA PAREJA. _

_DONEC ERIS FELIX, MULTOS NUMERABIS AMICOS _

**FANNY-CHAN **

_GRACIAS POR LA SUERTE, LAMENTO MUCHO SI SEA TRISTE A MI TAMBEIN ME PARTE EL CORAZÓN, PERO QUE HACERLE _

_. LO DE TERMINARLO RAPIDO NO SE, YA VERE _

**SAMURAI JES **

_BUAUAUAUAUAUAUA LLOREMOS JUNTAS BUAUAUAUAUUA TU PORRAY Y YO POR QUE TUVE QUE MATAR A ANNYA ;-;_

_WOOOOOA A TODAS LES GUSTA LA PAREJA DE RAY SALIMA Y ESO ME ENCANTA, PUES A MI TAMBIEN _

_Y SOBRE TUS DESEOS SOBRE SALIMA, PUES YA VEREMOS, MIENTRAS TANTO LEÉ ESTE CAPITULO _

Bueno eso fueron mis review's estoy tan feliz con ellos . si desean que esto avance rapido dejen muchos review , que me animan bastante.

Ahora pasemos con el capitulo.

Capitulo 3: Destinos

La fiesta fue más o menos un éxito, por lo menos los amigos de Ray habían logrado que este se animara un poco y bailara con Mariah, que ahora solo era una amiga. Y se divirtiera una noche.

Al día siguiente Ray se despertó desorientado no sabía donde estaba, lo ultimo que recordaba era que había bailado y convivido con los demás hasta muy tarde. Y ahora se encontraba en el suelo.

Se quiso incorporar, pero algo obstruía su paso; alzando un poco la vista encontró que estaba en el suelo y sobre sus rodillas dormía un Tyson expandido.

Miro al techo y sonrió hacía mucho que no tenía una fiesta con sus amigos y el típico dormido en sus piernas.

Moviéndolo un poco a parto a Tyson de su lado y se incorporo y noto que no eran los únicos que dormían en suelo, todos los equipos que conoció en su primera aventura por el mundo estaban hay y solo las chicas de los equipos dormían en los sillones

-Jjajajajaja –rió animadamente

Una voz lo sorprendió: el triste tigre ya rió jajá jajá

-Tala buenos Días

-Veo que te gusto nuestra fiestecita

-Si me ha hecho bien

Ray tomo entre sus brazos a tala para envolverlo en un abrazo y le dijo

-Gracias, gracias por todo

Tala se extraño un poco, pero correspondió al abrazo de su amigo y le dijo

-No es por nada, pero mejor vete antes de te la tristeza y te pongas a llorar .Oye que te parece si regresas en la noche, te invito a quedarte una temporada con nosotros los ex demolition Boys, aparte de que casi siempre tenemos reuniones jajajjaja

-Claro Gracias Tala

Así el chino salio del apartamento de la demolición (casa de Tala) y se dirigió a ver a donde, la cosa era salir un rato y distraerse.

Mientras tanto en otra parte de la ciudad

Pasajeros por favor pasar por anden 18 para recoger sus equipaje y bienvenidos a ala ciudad de Tokio.

Una chica pelirroja se encontraba ya afueras de la estación, tenía que buscar un lugar donde hospedarse , luego un trabajo y empezar de nuevo.

-pssspspspspsp – la llamo un desconocido

-es a mí. Preguntó ella-

Si señorita, si esta buscando un lugar donde quedarse – le extiende un folleto – lo puede hacer en la posada de buena noche.

Salima se alegro de eso, puede ser que ya abría encontrado un lugar para quedarse un tiempo. Le pregunto a el hombre como llegar y se dirigió a dicho lugar.

Durante una hora ray camino tranquilo, su mente ya sabía lo que necesitaba, necesitaba olvidase de la Ivanov, pero su corazón le decía que no la olvidara que ella regresaría. Sin planearlo llegó a un muelle, curiosamente era el mismo muele donde había conocido a su primer amor la pelirroja que destrozo su corazón tras el adiós y donde tuvo su primera cita con Annya.

Ahora que lo recordaba de mariah nunca estuvo enamorado, solo era amistad, su primer dolor de corazón fue Salima y donde se reconforto fue con la dueña de los zafiros azules, pero también ella se había ido dejando lo peor que nada.

Se sentó un tiempo para pensar en la inmortalidad del Drigger

-¡¡¡Oh Dios, me he perdido, según me dijo ese anciano dijo que la tal posada estaba junto a la costa, pasando los muelles y un bodega con el numero 7

Salima se había perdido y no sabía que hacer, se encontraba en unos muelles abandonados, ella los conocía, durante su estancia en Tokio con los Psyckins, lo había visitado, pero ahora se veía tan solo, tan criminales...

-dame todo lo que tengas – esa voz la saco de sus pensamientos, lentamente se giro, se encontró con un hombre flaco ,ojeroso y con cara de drogado

-Solo traigo 50 yenes

El criminal la miro con incredulidad y se acerco a ella: Rayos ,pero me puedo cobrar con otra cosa

Así es, el ladrón la miraba con cara de lujuria extrema, le coloco una pistola a la altura de las costillas y le pidió que lo siguiera ,sino Pack (salima muerta)

Salima fue conducida por el ratero a un bodega oscura, ella tenía que salir de hay antes de que ese repugnante hombre le hiciera algo, pero no podía actuar tontamente, si no le costaría talvez la vida y lo que hizo fue:

Tirarse al suelo como desmayada, el hombre sonrió con mas lujuria, pues era seguro que la mujer no se movería, ni podría mayor resistencia desmayada.

Dejo su arma un momento y la caro como bulto, en ese momento Salima aprovecho su calidad de bulto para dar una patada en el miembro del hombre y se hecho a correr no sin antes llevar consigo la pistola, mientras corría la aventó al mar. Se paro un momento para tomar aire, cuando volteo encontró que aquel hombre veía tras ella.

Y empezó a correr como una en su vida

Ray ya estaba tranquilo ,se dispuso a ir cuando de pronto oyó un grito .Sin importarle mas fue a supervisar ,tal vez alguien necesitaba su ayuda

Cuando llego a donde provenía lo gritos encontró a un hombre riñendo con una mujer, aquel hombre se veía muy molesto . y aquella mujer se veía muy asustada . entonces el intervino

-Dejela

El hombre volteo y miro a nuestro héroe asesinamente : quien te crees que eres

Ray miro a la chica ,era una pelirroja de ojos negros. Y dale con losrecuerdos ,pues le recordó a Annya ,por lo que se enojo más . Se acerco al hombre y lepropino una lluvia de golpes

El hombre calló. El tomo la mano de la chica y s ela llevó

Una vez que estuvieron solos

Salima ¡¡Gracias Ray!!!!

Ray la miro, ciertamente no la reconoció y hasta le pregunto si la conocía

Salima: Soy yo Ray Salima

Ray se quedo con lo ojos de plato y la mandíbula hasta abajo; era posible que aquella que vivía en sus recuerdos como su primer amor y también su primera desilusión había vuelto.

Salima????

Bien por fin he llegado con este capitulo, espero les guste y dejen sus valiosas opiniones, se aceptan todo tipo de comentarios

JITOMATAZOS, FELICITACIONES, COCHES BOMBA, REGALOS, ETC.

DONEC ERIS FELIX, MULTOS NUMERABIS AMICOS


End file.
